Spring Breeze
by UchihanoChidori
Summary: A simply, fluffy one shot in collaboration with dancing-rainbow-llamas from tumblr for SNS Week.


**A/N:** This is a simple and collab work between myself and the lovely dancing-rainbow-llamas for SNS week on tumblr (thank you so much for your hardwork my dear, it was a pleasure to write with you), organized by our dear and hardworking bahare-uzuchiha who worked so hard to make this wonderful week happen so the love for SNS could be revived and fueled!

We wanted to show Sasuke's and Naruto's love in some way in a sort of Spring-ish environment, so we hope you guys like it!

This is set in a sort of Alternate Universe where Sasuke and Naruto end up together after 698 I suppose.

LONG LIVE SNS!

Not beataed.

* * *

 **Spring Breeze**

There are several perks to spiritual marks of destiny linking you to your significant other besides them looking pretty damn neat. For Naruto, the most helpful one would be the ability to be able to sense the general location of said significant other, especially when one wants to surprise them.

At this time, Sasuke Uchiha is on the other side of the village, most likely on one of his weekly meetings with Sakura. He left to meet her at around 7am (morning people - truly scary beings in Naruto's opinion) and has been with her ever since. Naruto never has any clue what they talk about, and has never asked - he's just happy that they're on good terms after all these years and all the complications their relationship has gone through.

It's not often that Naruto manages to get the jump on Sasuke, what with his partner being so in tune with him that he expects the blonde's moves long before they take place. At this point, after years of being together, Naruto's pretty sure the Uchiha only tries so hard in order to annoy him. It actually works. But the continuous fails haven't deterred him before, and neither will they now.

Which is how he ends up in their kitchen, a white apron with a cartoon of a tomato imprinted on it wrapped around him, a scrunched-up cloth in hand and a pair of bento boxes in front of him, ready to be wrapped, lying in wait on the counter.

Somehow Naruto finds himself filled with something akin to excitement, or maybe it's just nervousness. It's not like he's planning on doing something all that meaningful, but compared to him, Sasuke has zero interest in anything remotely connected to the concept of 'romance', and this never fails to both surprise and exasperate Naruto. Even with them both being men and completely devoid of cliché needs most people would consider 'romantic', one would think a relationship such as theirs would need a little pampering and nurturing once in a while.

Surprisingly enough, it _doesn't_. It's just that sometimes Naruto wants to do something different with - and _for_ \- his precious person. There doesn't necessarily need to be a hidden meaning behind it, right?

But then again, what kind of relationship does he and Sasuke have? It's been twelve years and Naruto still can't find the right word to describe it. The heavens forbid him to ever call Sasuke his _boyfriend_ \- surely the guy would bite his head off.

Most people have the idea that they are lovers, and by all means, they aren't wrong. However, if anything, to Naruto this is simply one of the many perks of whatever his relationship with Sasuke is.

And… well, volatile and unpredictable as things have always been between them, truth is, they are still together. In the end, isn't that what really matters? Isn't this sort of clashing empathy they have what still draws them together, even today?

Needless to say, Naruto is very aware that Sasuke has been the fuel to his growth, and often times, the pillar that manages to keep him together when things seem to be on the verge of falling apart. Naruto knows he is who he is because of that man that will always be the single existence he needs, and _that_ will never change.

Sasuke is a good man, and no matter how many times they bicker, tease or argue with each other, they will always be there for each other, patiently waiting with arms wide open, always ready to give, to take, to heal and to forgive. And Sasuke is, without a doubt, a surprisingly kind and generous man; just not to everyone.

Not everything is unicorns and roses, no. But Naruto is too prideful to list all of Sasuke Uchiha's good points. Everyone and their mothers already know how great he is - Sasuke himself knows how great he is - and under no circumstance will Naruto inflate his ego further; even if he _is_ proud of the man Sasuke has become after everything he's been through.

Bottom line is, they both have grown and established something good for the both of them, both as duo, and as individuals. After everything, they are now unshakable. It can only get better from here on, and the thought excites Naruto.

Which is why Naruto feels like it is time to take that extra step forward with Sasuke - the step towards a new beginning for them.

The question is: what will Sasuke think?

It's weird, Naruto thinks, clutching at the fabric of his t-shirt over his chest. Even after all this time, it seems unbelievable that things have turned out this way for him and his best friend. Naruto still feels the fluttering of wings of butterflies in his stomach; his heart still beats a bit faster - all because of Sasuke. It's always the same no matter how many years pass, and this makes him very happy. He often wonders if Sasuke feels these silly things as well, but knows asking so will only annoy him.

He should ask someday anyway, even though he knows the answer.

Motivated by these encouraging thoughts, Naruto claps his hands together once. It's time to get his hands dirty.

Wrapping up the two Bento Boxes only takes him a few minutes, and he has no shame in admitting that the only reason for that is due to him having spent several hours with Hinata perfecting what would seem to be a menial task. He hasn't ever had the need to make one for himself, so staring down at his efforts doesn't fail to cause a warm bubbly feeling to run down his spine, though he doubts the Sasuke will share the sentiment since he doesn't particularly care about food, unfortunately.

Oh well, to each their own.

Tucking the boxes away in the picnic basket he's borrowed from Sakura, Naruto mentally runs through everything in his head. He's already gotten a blanket to sit on, and chosen where they'll go. Chopsticks are tucked into the side of the Bento Boxes, so that isn't a problem.

The only thing left to do is wait for Sasuke to get home and take him to the lake by which they once used to pass each other when younger without him getting too suspicious. Easier said than done really, the blonde muses as he pulls off his apron and hangs it on its hook on the wall to his right

He pauses as he slowly threads his way through their shared apartment, toes curling against the tatami mat. He can feel Sasuke moving in the distance, and the concept of it all always has him giddy, being so in tune with the other, so connected. Maybe years ago, when he was nothing more than a spunky Gennin with little skill and a vast chakra supply, he would have detested the idea.

But now? Now he revels in it, inhales every trace, every particle left behind from the Uchiha's touch, presence, and curls it into his heart. Sometimes he thinks his chest could burst with how much he's buried inside, how much of Sasuke he's let in after all these years.

From his partner's pace, Naruto can tell he'll be home soon; enough time for Naruto to at least take a quick shower and change into something that doesn't smell of food. He sends a brief blessing to his past self for doing the laundry and hanging out a towel on the rack, then curses said self for forgetting to get more soap. Compromising with shampoo isn't probably the best idea's he's had, but hey! It doesn't hurt to try.

Freshly washed, hair dripping and mirror opposite him foggy, Naruto steps out from his quick wash lethargically, padding to the bedroom and pulling on the closest pair of clean underwear and shorts he can find after lazily drying himself off, of course.

He's halfway through fumbling with his shirt's buttons, tongue wiggling about and face screwed up in concentration, when he hears the sound of the front door opening.

"I'm home," Sasuke calls, the familiar baritone of his voice resonating through the blonde. Naruto smiles softly, pausing for a moment to revel in the sound of the other, to drink in his voice and presence, so nearby. It'll never get old hearing him, that's something Naruto's 100% sure of.

"Welcome home!" he calls back, a grin in his voice, yet a frown on his face as he turns to stare down at the stubborn button that refuses to push through the hole allocated to it. Darn shirt; last time he buys anything recommended by Kiba ever again. "How's Sakura-chan? I haven't spoken to her in a couple days."

"She's fine," the Uchiha replies, as nonchalant as ever. "Though she wouldn't stop moaning about a report you supposedly haven't given in ye- what are you doing?"

Naruto jerks his head up and sheepishly grins at the man now standing in the doorway. "I'm… getting dressed?"

"I can see that," Sasuke confirms, narrowing his eyes and glancing at Naruto from up and down. "What for? Are you going somewhere?"

Of course, Sasuke would notice something fishy straight away - no, for sure the man has sensed Naruto's anxiousness even before laying his eyes upon him.

Naruto can't help but notice the dryness in Sasuke's tone and it makes him feel a bit uneasy. He can tell his friend is getting suspicious already (or is it worry?), and the last thing he wants today is to upset Sasuke.

Forcing his smile to widen, Naruto hurriedly makes his way towards Sasuke - his approach intensely followed by dark, clever eyes - and places both his hands over the other man's shoulders. An elegant eyebrow is quirked upwards at him inquisitively and Naruto finds himself feeling suddenly stupid for some reason. Not only that, he's a bit intimidated as well, because Sasuke might get angry that he's gone and prepared something without consulting him first. What if he's tired and not in the mood to go out when he's just gotten home?

Fuck that, Naruto thinks, determinately. He's worked hard and there's no point in having second thoughts _now_.

"I was thinking that, since it's such a lovely day outside, we could do something different and have a picnic?" he says, knowing his chuckle sounds nervous and that his words come out far too quickly. "Everything's ready, so you don't need to worry about a thing! What do you say? It's like a date but, huh… not?"

Okay, so maybe calling it a 'date' wasn't such a good idea. Sasuke definitely doesn't look impressed, so Naruto shakes the other's shoulders a bit, empathically, hoping the action will at least let Sasuke understand how eager he is. He's simply met with an unblinking stare.

"A _picnic_ ," Sasuke repeats, obviously dismissing the 'date' detail, his voice sounding almost bored, and yet, it was devoid of any other negative feelings. "And you _cooked_?"

Naruto nods quickly with renewed enthusiasm. "I swear nothing got burned! Plus, there's fruit and veggies and oh, remember that bottle of sake Kiba gave us last year? It's a good time to have a taste, huh?"

Sasuke purses his lips together, his face giving nothing away as his eyes scan Naruto's hopeful features before he heaves a small, soft sigh. A hand comes up so his fingers can touch Naruto's cheek and he leans forward to press a small kiss to the man's lips. Naruto's eyes widen a bit as Sasuke pulls away.

"You could've at least waited for me so we'd get things ready together," Sasuke says, patting said cheek lightly. "You didn't have to do it all by yourself."

Naruto opens his mouth to explain that he wanted it to be a surprise and that, _of course_ , he's more than capable of arranging things on his own, thank you very much; but another chaste peck silences whatever he was going to say, effectively shutting down his mind process. Unexpectedly, he is met with Sasuke's charming, yet infuriatingly cockish lopsided smirk. With deft hands, Sasuke effectively does the button Naruto has been fumbling with. "You don't need to be so tense, Usuratonkachi. Just give me a minute to change and we'll go."

Naruto is basically left gaping as Sasuke swiftly moves past him and into the bathroom. He can still feel his hands warm from Sasuke's body heat and it's such a comforting after-feel that, for a moment, he doesn't know what to do with himself. Then, he unexpectedly feels himself blush as his heart speeds up in embarrassment. Why does he always feel so insecure about everything only to be gently reassured by his best friend? He always worries so much, but in the end, Sasuke never fails to flawlessly deliver whatever he wants and needs.

It's been so long, and yet it always feels like they're still dancing around each other most of the times, sure of what they want from each other, but constantly uneasy about how to get it. Naruto supposes it doesn't matter - after all, their hearts have been sharing the same feelings since they were young.

In spite of himself, Naruto buries his face in both hands and takes a deep breath. He'll never get used to being this hopelessly infatuated, he thinks, smiling.

He definitely needs to get used to the idea that this probably won't ever change.

000

It's a bit before the sun begins to set that they arrive at their destination. They have their coats with them and Naruto has brought a lamp they can light if it gets too dark, unless Sasuke wants to show off and pull some sort of fire jutsu out of his ass. He's proficient at the most amazing and unimaginable things right now, and never fails to surprise Naruto.

Sasuke has been the perfect gentleman by allowing Naruto to take charge of everything, which means that he's more than a bit surprised when he's brought to a location he knows well. Naruto knows Sasuke still goes there by himself more often than he'd like to admit. It's a place of quietude, vivid memories and loneliness, but also a place where fates have met, feelings have been shared and existences have been acknowledged. Naruto remembers it as if it was today - how it felt for his younger self to see an equally young Sasuke by himself, experiencing a sort of pain Naruto himself did. Back then, their situations had been so similar, yet worlds apart different, but even so, their hearts had reached out to each other and somehow found some form of comfort.

He'll never admit it, but as a child, Naruto had many times made his way to the riverside so he could spy on Sasuke and make sure he was alright. Even now, he still does because the things he sees in Sasuke's expressions when he's there give Naruto an indication of Sasuke's growth, of how he's slowly healing and reaching his own sort of inner peace. It's a blessing to see that his friend's haunted expression has gradually been changing to one of simple contemplation and, Naruto dares say, contentment.

Which is why coming here somehow seemed to make sense. Sasuke hasn't complained, so surely, he agrees that it's suitable. Naruto wants nothing more than to turn every bad memory in their pasts into something they can now look at without resentment - that was a resolution he made as soon as he realized he wanted to be by his best friend's side for as long as they both lived (or at least for as long as they could put up with each other, as Naruto always thinks, as a joke). He just wants Sasuke to be happy, not only beside him, but also in his own life - to find the needed balance and contentment essential to live each day without regrets.

So far, Naruto thinks they've been doing great, and surely, Sasuke too thinks that their world has become an increasingly more beautiful place to live in.

"Are you going to keep staring, dobe, or are we going to eat?" Sasuke's voice breaks through his thoughts, pushing them away like a breeze in the wind. Naruto focuses his gaze on the man, taking in the tilt of his head, the way his lengthening hair curls around pale cheeks, the shadows that settle over his cheekbones and accentuate just how beautiful the other truly is. Naruto's 100% sure that if he voiced his thoughts he'd get thoroughly beaten to the floor for saying such sappy girly things. What Sasuke doesn't know can't hurt, though.

"Don't get your panties in a twist," Naruto replies, grinning cheekily. "I was just thinking."

Sasuke rolls his eyes, smiling gently. "Don't hurt yourself," he says, and gets a huff in return for his words.

There's a smug sense of satisfaction that falls over Naruto when they finally start eating, taking over from his previous pout. Sasuke's surprised expression when he scoops up a seaweed roll and takes a bite, rolling the flavour on his tongue and humming at the pleasant bittersweet zest has the Uzumaki giggling quietly. "I told you my cooking's improved," Naruto teases, picking up his own roll from his box.

Sasuke shoots him a mocking glare, ruined by his quirking lips. "It's passable" he replies, baritone voice edged with amusement. "No doubt someone helped you if it's this edible."

Naruto gasps dramatically, nearly dropping his chopsticks with the quick jerk of his hand slapping against his chest. "I'll have you know I did this all by myself, thank you very much!"

Sasuke hums in thought at this, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "I don't know," he replies, trailing off as if in thought. "It really tastes nothing like your cooking, you know; how do I know it's yours?"

With a laugh, Naruto takes a bite out of his own servings, chewing on it happily. "Guess I'll just have to make more for you, maybe that would prove so."

"I wouldn't mind that," the Sasuke admits, the closest thing to a grin for him stretching his cheeks. "It's nice."

Mouth full with a second bite, Naruto doesn't answer; not that he thinks he could with the bubbling heat that stirs his insides, making his mouth dry. He swallows harshly, the fingertips of his free hand pressed against his lips.

"Yeah, it's nice," he supplies faintly, at last. He turns his head to cast his eyes out over the glimmering surface of the river as it rolls past, face scrunching up in thought. He can't help but imagine something entirely different with the path his mind decides to wander. Something that, as years have gone by, as days together have passed side by side, hand in hand, he's longed for more and more.

It's a vivid image he can see clearly, in his mind's eye. The idea, the thought of making food not just for the breath-taking male by his side, but also for someone else. _Their_ someone else, a child they could call their own. It's terribly domestic, terribly sappy, but somehow completely fitting.

It's nice indeed, and before today would have been nothing more than an afterthought to Naruto, a fantasy or a wish. But today, with the sunset low in the sky, soft rays casting over the amber tinged water, and the soft breeze rushing through their hair, it's seems almost like a reality about to come true.

"Oi," Sasuke calls, accompanied by a sharp prod of something wooden against his cheek that causes Naruto to yelp half in pain half in annoyance. "What's gotten you spacing out _now_?"

Naruto glares first at the chopsticks clutched between sasuke's fingers, then at the man in question. "I'm not spacing out," he grumbles, rubbing his cheek. "I was just-"

"-thinking? Yeah, you've been doing a lot of that today. What's going on?" Sasuke places his chopsticks down onto his half-empty bento box, pushing it off of his lap onto the blanket's edge next to him.

Placing his own Bento Box over his lap, Naruto heaves a small sigh before chewing on his lower lip. He can feel Sasuke's apprehensive eyes on him, yet he looks up at the river in front of him, where the last sunrays cause the water the glimmer as if it is made of pure diamonds. What a lovely view, he thinks vaguely, another surge of longing for that something washing over him.

"I think… I think I want something I'm not exactly sure you do," he begins, hating that he feels himself hesitating now of all times.

"You won't know what I want unless you ask me," Sasuke replies seriously.

Swallowing hard, Naruto takes another deep breath, still unsure of how to meet Sasuke's eyes at this moment. "I've been thinking that… maybe it would be nice if we could… you know... extend our family? I mean, we're almost thirty at this point, and we've already done so much and…" Naruto stops himself, feeling an idiot for not knowing how to express himself properly. He looks down at his Bento Box, frowning at it. "What I mean is, I know we're not exactly an established… _whatever_ , but, like… I've always thought that it would be nice to have a family, you know? It's not like I want to be with a woman or anything like that, I'm more than fine with how things are now, with you, it's just…"

"You want to have kids," Sasuke interrupts, his tone a bit cold, almost cutting, and Naruto knows that, for sure, his friend is taking it the wrong way, even though the fact that the other has picked up on his feelings so quickly makes him feel a little overwhelmed.

Without really thinking, Naruto turns his head towards Sasuke so they can look at each other, but thankfully finds nothing but impassiveness in the other man's features. He's never been more relieved to not see an angry expression on that face. "It's not what you think!" Naruto says firmly. "I told you, I… I just think we could do something for kids without a home, and… I mean, you and me, we have a good life, a reasonable house…"

"I don't need kids of my own, Naruto," Sasuke says, with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I've decided on that the moment I chose to be with you. The Uchiha bloodline will die with me; that's my choice, and it's not just because of you or the type of relationship we have."

"I know that, and I already told you I respect that," Naruto nods, choosing his words carefully. "But did you ever want a family? Like, did it ever cross your mind that you might want to have everything you once had?"

Sasuke's expression changes then, to one of surprise and a bit of sadness. "Why are you even asking me this?" he asks, his voice lowering to a near whisper. "Did it ever occur to you that I might be more than satisfied with what we have? That I might be happy enough with you alone as my family?"

Naruto doesn't know what he'd been expecting to hear from Sasuke, but this certainly wasn't it. Granted, he feels flattered, and yes, it makes his heart swell with pride and overflow with affection, but…

"It's not like I don't feel the same way," Naruto says, twisting his body slightly so he can face his friend more easily, also setting his own Bento Box aside. "I just thought that, since we've both lost our families, especially you, it might be something that would bring something more to our lives."

"Is this something you want?" Sasuke asks, his voice softening slightly. "Because you need to tell me your true intentions, Naruto. Whether this is important to you or not, I need to know. If this will make a difference in how you feel about your personal fulfilment…"

"I _am_ fulfilled, Sasuke!" It's Naruto's turn to interrupt the other man, his body instinctively leaning closer to Sasuke, both his hands placed on the towel between them. "But I do want a family, not for me, but for us! I want you to be happy and I want you to have a bit of what you lost, even if it's not the same, I just…" Biting on his lower lip, Naruto allows his blue eyes to scan Sasuke's features quickly, longingly. "We've done so much together already, and we've accomplished so much in these last few years; things I never thought I'd ever be able to do without being Hokage! But I have this… this _need_ inside of me that wants to provide what you lack and that is something I just…"

"Naruto, you want to be responsible for saving children in the same situation that we were once in," Sasuke replies, tilting his head to the side and offering him a small smile. "I couldn't agree with you more. We talked about that at some point, didn't we? About how it would be great to give orphan kids a family. If I can provide that at some point, and help save a child from the pain we were both in, then I'll be more than happy to do it, with you."

Reaching out a hand, Sasuke brushes away some remaining piece of food that was stuck to the corner of Naruto's mouth. "If it's with you, I'll do it."

"I don't want you do it _because_ of me," Naruto mumbles, feeling a bit disheartened. "I want you to do it for yourself, too; because _you_ want it. I'm not thinking about what I want just for me because I don't need blood-related kids either, and neither am I thinking exclusively about you. I want to have a family with you. Do you understand that, Sasuke?"

"Your logic is both selfless and selfish, and yes, the way you think is confusing," Sasuke teases, with a small chuckle. He shakes his head from side to side as a gentle breeze causes his bangs to sway. "I would be fine if we spent the rest of our lives the way we are now, you know? But if you want to have a family with me, then what do you want me to say? Are you honestly asking me indirectly if I share the sentiment?"

Pursing his lips together, Naruto feels himself blush. "Am I supposed to simply know?"

"Yes, you are," Sasuke retorts, as if it's obvious. "I knew you were agonizing about something like this, I could feel it. You're supposed to feel my intentions back."

For a few seconds, Naruto simply looks back at Sasuke, eyes unblinking. He thinks he can feel it, the things Sasuke feels and wants, even the things he doesn't want. Through their bond, Naruto can know things about Sasuke no-one ever will, but everything is still confusing, all the messages his friend sends far too chaotic and intense to be easily identified and separated. If there is one thing Naruto has come to know about Sasuke is that, just like him, the Uchiha is a hurricane of emotions, even if he doesn't look like it. Maybe that is the reason why Naruto is so completely enamoured by this intensity about him.

Right now, in the middle of all the things he can sense coming from Sasuke, Naruto can certainly feel, throbbing between them, the one thing that is always stronger than any other - Sasuke's desire to keep moving forward, with him, no matter what. With this in his heart, Sasuke will simply follow him to the depths of hell, through whatever journey they decide to go on together. Naruto understands it well - regardless of how he feels, Sasuke's decisions are his, and he'll go wherever he needs to go with and for Sasuke. Sasuke's path is Naruto's path. Naruto's path is Sasuke's, too.

Even if neither of them needs anything else nor anyone else… Naruto thinks they should never back down when it comes to them reaching complete happiness. This is what they should do, the one thing they should always aim for. Not climbing that other step is not an option. Not trying more, aiming for more, is not an option.

And there are so many things they can still do to get there - a family is just the beginning, isn't it?

And he knows Sasuke understands where he's coming from. In his own way, Sasuke thinks so, too, but maybe he has his own little plans and his own little ideas. Whenever he feels like he wants to put them in action, Naruto will be there to see it through with him.

In spite of himself, Naruto feels the breath being knocked off his lungs - his chest feels tight. He doesn't know if he's happy, nostalgic, eager or simply content. But he knows that if there is one thing certain in his life, it's the man in front of him.

"I do feel it," he whispers back, with a single nod of his head, returning Sasuke's rare, and rather alluring smile. "I just tend to forget that you are with me because you actually love me. It's not like we have any sort of contract binding us, you know?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes and carefully smacks him across the head. "I'm not asking you to marry me, _ever_ , if that's what you're suggesting."

"As if I'd ever want that," Naruto replies, rubbing the top of his head and sticking his tongue out at the other. "Imagine me having to live with the thought of being legally attached to a dry-assed guy like you! No fucking way."

"You're the one who wants me to be the father of your children," Sasuke points out, ruthlessly, and Naruto all but gasps.

"Details!" he all but replies, waving his hand dismissively with a far too dramatic flair.

In his behalf, Sasuke snorts sarcastically and runs a hand through his hair, looking away to the river so he can appreciate the scenery in front of him. The sun is already setting over the horizon, and the temperature seems to be getting a little chilly, but Naruto knows neither are in the mood to leave just yet.

Naruto takes the liberty of watching his friend's profile for a while, his smile growing. He pokes Sasuke's side playfully. "I may ask you to marry me at some point, though, maybe when you're about sixty. I wonder how you'll look then. An old man trying to kick my ass. Just thinking about it is hilarious, don't you think?"

"Don't even think about that or I might start wishing I don't live enough to be sixty," Sasuke says, throwing him a fake annoyed halfway glance. "By the way, didn't you say there was some Sake involved in this 'date' thing? I think I might need it if you're going to keep telling lame jokes all night long."

Okay, so Naruto knows he's officially done for. He can't deny the butterflies, or the way his heart seems to almost burst with emotion. He still can't deal with this man at all, and he still doesn't know how to handle the things he feels.

But he's happy and he knows Sasuke is, too. As long as this remains unchanged, this is all they need, and Naruto finds comfort in the knowledge that, no matter how many years pass or how many lives go by, he will always find Sasuke no matter what.

 **The End**


End file.
